


My dad's a hero (to me)

by LilacSoulw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Playing, Hugs, Italian Tony Stark, Light Angst, Mama Bear Tony Stark, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Songfic, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSoulw/pseuds/LilacSoulw
Summary: A fluffy fic based off of 'not all heroes wear capes' by owl city, because irondad
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	My dad's a hero (to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a songfic before, so it's probably bad. I also didn't read it back before posting so probably a lot of mistakes. Please let me know what you think, I love reading your comments!💜

"Boss, Peter is on his way up" FRIDAY said, startling Tony out of his focus. 

He set down his screwdriver, from where he was working on one of the Ironman gauntlets, and couldn't help but smile as he waited for his spiderling. 

Sure enough, Peter shuffled out of the elevator. Which was odd, because he usually came bounding out, like an overexcited puppy, and ramble on about anything and everything. Tony would listen, trying and failing to hide his fond smile, with Peter too distracted to notice. 

The billionaire turned to look at the teen in confusion, the boy had a nervous look on his face, picking at the skin on his thumb, -which Tony had picked up on as a nervous tick- and messing with the hem of the old MIT hoody that he always stole from Tony (and Tony couldn't find it in him to care because he looked so goddamn adorable) 

The genius furrowed his furrowed his brows in concern, and pushed the gauntlet away from him to give his kid his full attention. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark" Peter said nervously, he walked over and sat next to Tony, dropping his backpack to the floor with a thud. 

"Hey, kid" Tony replied slowly, "everything okay?

Peter nodded slightly, " Yeah, I just, uh, have something I wanna, uh, show you" He muttered nervously. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, "what is it, bud?" 

Peter just handed him his phone, with shaking hands, that was set to a lyric video of a song called 'not all heroes wear capes' Tony furrowed his brows, but didn't comment on it. 

He glanced at Peter one more time, only to see him still fiddling with his stolen hoody, before pressing play. 

He doesn't fight crime, or wear a cape, he doesn't read minds, or levitate, but everytime my world needs saving, he's my Superman

Tony is sitting on the couch in the penthouse, when Peter comes flying through the opened window, rolling hard on the carpeted floor. Tony rushes over to him, as he rips off his mask, revealing his red, blotchy, tear stained baby-face. He sits on the floor, chest heaving with shaky breaths, and held back sobs. Tony's heart breaks, and he doesn't hesitate to drag his kid into his arms, one hand trailing into his curls, the other rubbing soothing circles on his back. "Shh, you're okay, bud" He murmured. Peter buried his face into Tony's chest by the arc reactor. 

"I-i couldn't save h-her" He sobbed, brokenly. Tony shushed him, and held him a little tighter. He nuzzled his face into chocolate brown curls and hushed into his boys hair. 

"It's okay, mimmo" He whispered, as he held the kid in his arms, a child, "you're okay" He held him securely in his arms for the rest of the night. 

He loves his workshop, and rock and roll

Tony and Peter are in the lab, more so dancing, than actually working. Black Sabbath and ACDC is blasting through the speakers, and they're shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs, dancing around like children. Tony grabs a wrench from his table, and uses it as a makeshift microphone, before handing Peter a screwdriver to do the same. 

They both have huge smiles on their faces, and go into laughing fits in between each song. Having so much fun, they don't notice Pepper recording the whole thing with a fond smile on her face. 

He's got a hot rod, and a heart of gold

They're in Tony's garage, working on his vintage hot rod, he's had since he was 17. (Little did Peter know that it was going to be his birthday present when he turned 16) They were bantering, and working on the engine, which then turned into splashing each other with motor oil, and laughing at the grease on the others face. 

By the end of the day, they were both covered in motor oil and grease, and still laughing at each other. 

And you could say he's a man of few words, but he talks alot within. 

Tony is clapping for Peter on the stage in front of him, Peter's holding a huge gold trophy while his teammates and friends cheer for him. He answered the winning question for academic decathlon, and his classmates had promtly tackled him in a big group hug. Tony was grinning, as he snapped a picture to print out for his desk later. 

After his friends had released him, Peter looked into the crowd and saw Tony. He grinned and ran off stage, he all but tackled Tony in a hug, Tony gripped him back, and lifted him off the ground. Ned and MJ both snapped a picture to send to Peter later, and gave them their privacy. After they had pulled back from the hug, Tony gave his kid a proud smile, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as the class swarmed Peter once again. 

The, 'I'm proud of you, kid' left unspoken, but was clear to both of them. 

When he looks in my eyes, I hope he can see, my dad's a hero to me

Tony was wearing the new prototype of the Ironman gauntlet watch, the metal incasing his hand and wrist. He was testing out the settings, and looked down to see Peter watching him. His big brown doe eyes that knocked the wind out of him everytime, filled with trust, adoration, love, that he didn't believe he deserved. 

Peter smiled bashfully when he made eye contact with Tony. The older man let his ironclad hand fall to his side, and wrapped his kid in a hug. Peter happily hugged back, nuzzling his face into Tony's shoulder, as Tony smiled softly, and wondered what he did to deserve this kid. 

Somehow, he can fix, about anything

Peter came barreling into the lab, making Tony startle and zap himself on a wire. Peter winced in sympathy, before running up to him, and shoved his web-shooters into Tony's hands. "Mr. Stark, you gotta help me, my web-shooters aren't working, and I've tried everything, and I mean everything. Nothing's working! I don't know what to do! What i-" He was cut off from his rambling, by Tony's slightly amused voice. 

"Kid, calm down. I'll take a look, relax" 

Peter took a deep breath, and Tony ran a hand through the mess of curls he loved so much. Peter leaned into the touch with a sigh, and Tony got to work. 

After about an hour of tense work, Tony called out to Peter who was about to have heart attack from the stress. "Fixed it, bud" He said with a fond smile. 

Peter beamed, and grabbed them from Tony. "Try em' out, bambino" Tony encouraged. Peter blushed slightly once he realized what Tony had called him, but obliged and sprayed a web at the wall. Pete grinned, and ran up and hugged the billionaire. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Stark! How did you fix them? I thought I tried everything. I was worried they wouldn't work anymore. Thanks so mu-"

He doesn't always say 'I love you', but I can hear him loud and clear

Tony and Peter were curled up on the couch, the latter sprawled out on top of the former. Bolt was playing quietly in the background, (one of Peter's favorite movies) but neither one was paying it much mind, Tony watching amusedly at Peter fighting to stay awake as Tony played with his hair. Tony just tightened his hold on his kid, and pulled him closer, his other hand not leaving the curls it was intertwined with. 

He thought Peter had fallen asleep, so he startled slightly when a small sleepy voice spoke. "Can w' wa'ch st'r wars n'ow?" He slurred. Tony smiled fondly. 

"Sure, bud" He murmured. He had FRIDAY turn on the movie, Peter smiled sleepily at the familiar beginning music, and burrowed closer to Tony. Tony smiled. 

Not even half an hour later, Peter was dead asleep, and Tony made the decision to carry him to bed. He hefted Peter up on his hip, and brought him to his bedroom. He lifted the duvet and gently lowered him to the mattress. 

Peter whined and stirred slightly at the loss of contact, causing Tony to chuckle softly. Peter blearily blinked open his big brown eyes, and made grabby hands at Tony. He snorted at the childish action, but scootched into the bed next to his kid anyway. Peter immediately burrowing up to his side, and burying his fave into his chest. 

Tony dropped a small kiss to his forehead before they both dozed off, Peter smiled slightly in his sleep. 

The 'I love you' left unspoken, but Peter heard it. 

He heard it. 

"Peter...." Tony whispered, voice thick. 

Peter chanced a glance at his father figure, and saw him looking at him with love in his teary eyes. Tony smiled and scooped him up in a big hug. Peter buried his face into Tony's shoulder and let a few tears slip. Tony held him tightly, and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. 

Tony pulled back just enough to look at his face, still holding him in the air. "You're my kid now, buddy, no take backs," He said wetly "I love you so much, mimmo, you know that?" 

Peter gave a watery giggle and nodded his head, "don't worry, I know," He shoved his face back into his shoulder. "I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Bambino= baby/child
> 
> Mimmo= more affectionate version of bambino


End file.
